robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
LEAVE
I was a basic bacon hair noob. I had only been playing ROBLOX for 3-4 weeks and hadn't even bothered to change my avatar. I was very friendly- I had already made 58 friends, with a lot of them being people that I actually hanged out with. One of my good friends was Aliyah_Heart. Our favorite games to play together were Meepcity and Roblox's Got Talent, and we liked to do a comedy duet in the latter. We enjoyed making up jokes together and seeing which ones the judges liked. One day, Aliyah_Heart messaged me in the website's "Chat & Party" feature. Her message was a simple "Join me!". I thought it was a bit odd- she usually said which game she was playing before asking me to join her. However, after I checked and saw that she was playing Roblox's Got Talent, I quickly calmed down and joined her. Right when I joined, things were already a bit odd. For example, there was no loading screen, and there was no female voice saying "Welcome to RGT!". In fact, there wasn't even the text that said that. However, I quickly brushed it off and clicked on "Auditioner". However, it wasn't changing me into an auditioner. I thought this was just a glitch, so I quickly exited out, apoligised to Aliyah_Heart in the chat, and joined. There was no response from Aliyah_Heart in the chat, which was normal because she was playing a game, but it still freaked me out a bit considering all the other strange stuff occurring. When I joined the game again, I was popped right into the "Performer" role, and I was on stage. There was a host and 4 judges, as usual, but what I noticed was really strange was that there were no auditioners- the only other people were audiences. I also noticed that Aliyah_Heart was performing with me. Despite all of the weird stuff, Aliyah_Heart said her name and talent (comedy) as usual. I did the same, despite being pretty freaked out. She started out with one of our jokes, and I reluctantly delivered the punchline. Then the roblox window turned completely black. I became terrified- the only thoughts going through my brain were "What just happened?!" and "What's going to happen?!". Trying to calm myself down, I closed the roblox window and the computer, then went on with my day, although it was a bit hard since I was thinking about the incident. The next day, I thought I'd go back on the computer. When I opened up the computer, I noticed that it didn't tell me to login, which made me even more scared. I tried to convince myself that I'm overreacting, but it was quite hard. Surprisingly, the roblox window was still open, even though I swore I closed it the day before. The roblox window was still completely black. I clicked on the "x", but instead of closing, the screen popped up with a Jeff the Killer face. I've seen it many times before, it wasn't really that scary anymore- but I had to admit, seeing it on my own computer desktop when I seriously didn't expect it was a bit startling. After a few seconds, a seperate window popped up saying "LEAVE". Then, both of the windows stopped responding. The task manager didn't come up, and they closed by itself. Then, when I looked at the page that was supposed to show Aliyah_Heart's profile and the chat we had, instead Aliyah_Hearts profile was replaced with a realistic drawing of Aliyah_Heart's avatar hanging herself. The chat was still there, but instead all of the messages where Aliyah_Heart saying "HELP ME". I screamed. After I screamed, my entire computer screen went black, and then popped up text saying "ALIYAH IS GONE." Then, after that, it said "LEAVE" with the exact same picture of Aliyah_Heart hanging herself. Doing what it said, I immediately closed the computer and left. For whatever reason, I decided to open it again a few hours later, and the computer screen was still completely black, but this time the message "LEAVE" was all over the screen. I closed the computer again, and I left. The next day, a female scream woke me up. I quickly got out of bed, but when I did, I saw a 15 year old girl hanging on my ceiling. Terrified, I immediately called the cops. When the cops came, they said that they couldn't even find any evidence that she killed herself. I was trembling. I had never seen something like this happen before, not even on the internet. The cops said that the only thing they could find was a note saying "ALIYAH IS GONE.". I immediately freaked out when I heard that- it was the exact same message I saw on the computer. Reluctantly, I opened my computer again, and the computer actually booted up like normal. However, when I logged in, the entire screen was black, once again, and the message "LEAVE" flashed every few seconds with the occasional "ALIYAH IS GONE." Then, ROBLOX booted up again, with the normal Roblox's Got Talent, except every single person's username was "ALIYAH_IS_GONE" except for mine and one other person: Aliyah_Heart. Aliyah_Heart was on stage, and I watched through the spectate tool. Aliyah_Heart said that her name was Aliyah, and she was doing comedy. Then, her avatar turned into the drawing of Aliyah_Heart hanging herself, and the judges' and host's names were turned to "LEAVE". Then, they all turned to me, who was in the audience. The window then closed, and the screen turned black (yet again), this time permanently with the message "LEAVE". After that, I closed the computer and smashed it with a hammer, and then burnt the remains in a fire for good measure. I'm lucky I'm not dead. Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Users Category:Entities Category:Mystery Category:Strange